1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a recording medium relevant to data processing techniques used in printing operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, network technology is becoming pervasive, and information security is gaining increasing attention.
Accordingly, so called thin client environments are becoming pervasive in office environments such as companies, hospitals, inspection institutes, and government offices. In a thin client environment, a client terminal, which is provided with minimum functions, is remotely connected to a server via a network. Applications of the server can be used by a client terminal via the network.
In office environments, MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals), laser printers, and printer servers are connected to a network, such that plural output devices are available for use. However, in an environment where plural output devices can be used from plural locations, the following problem may arise. That is, when a user selects an output destination from among plural printers on a network, the user may erroneously specify the wrong output destination. In particular, when handling personal information and/or confidential information, if the wrong output destination is erroneously specified to output such documents, serious problems may occur such as information leakage.
Furthermore, in relation to assigning output destinations, there is demand for automatically switching the output destination in accordance with the type of form, document, or document contents. In order to respond to such demand, there is software for automatically switching the output device according to the number of printouts in a Windows (registered trademark) environment, so that the document is output from an optimum output device (non-patent document 1). Furthermore, there is a technology for analyzing print data, detecting a particular keyword in the document, determining the type of form or document as well as the security level, and printing out the document upon automatically switching the output conditions (non-patent document 2).
Furthermore, patent document 1 proposes a technology of managing the output destinations of documents. Specifically, the printer for outputting a document is automatically assigned in accordance with the statuses of the printers, such as “out of paper”.
As described above, various technologies have been provided for assigning the output destination by automatically selecting an output device from among plural output devices that are available for use. However, the conventional technology is only capable of assigning the output destination. There is demand for developing a technology to flexibly control output conditions by incorporating print settings and other contents in the output conditions, in addition to the output destination. A distributed printing system according to the conventional technology only supports a particular printer language, or only supports printers of a particular manufacturer. Thus, there have been problems when such a distributed printing system is used in an office environment having printers of plural manufactures.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-140867
Non-patent document 1: “CHENJIROU”, [online], Ricoh Company, Ltd., Product information, office equipment, digital printer, Priport series, PC Controller [retrieved on May, 22, 2009], Internet <URL;http://www.ricoh.co.jp/opp/priport/option/control/change_ro/>
Non-patent document 2: “Ridoc IO DataSelector Version4.4”, [online], Ricoh Company, Ltd., Product information, office equipment, printer, Printing Solution [retrieved on May, 22, 2009], Internet <URL;http://www.ricoh.co.jp/IPSiO/related_goods/datas elector/>